User blog:Monstermaster13/Monster World: Villain
Moocifer: Moocifer is a powerful demon cow with a shiny black coat, glowing red eyes, wings, and a deep bass voice. She appears in my nightmares often. Her favourite way to get her human prey is by inviting them to her homeworld - which is a dark, dank nightmarish underworld city - and if they refuse she punishes them by turning them into something they hate or are afraid of. Creepy Crawlie King: He is the ruler of the nightmare realm, he is an evil but charming monarch who loves bugs - so much so that has armies of them even some arachnids and other creepy creatures including mosquitoes and botflies. He looks and sounds a lot like Tim Curry. His outfit is similar to one of the ones worn by David Bowie as Jareth in Labyrinth but usually with an insect motive. He is evil but at the same time sexy. Creature Teacher: A member of the adminstration for the School Of Fear. She is based on my old school teacher. And she is a lot like Large Marge from Pee Wee's Big Adventure. She can even do the claymation scary face like her. She has a split personality, she can go from being sweet and friendly to being scary and evil. There is nothing scarier than her, many other staff members of the school of fear also possess similar abilites to her. Unlikable Runt: Based on my old school bully Keith Darby, the Unlikable Runt is a savage hulking ape-like monster who is all brawn and no brain. His catchphrases include "Runt smash!" and other Hulk-like Runtisms. He wears a ripped blue shirt with dark red pants. Sylvor: Slyvor is a wolf-like thunder demon with a howl that can cause thunderstorms. He is usually the one responsible for signifying the appearance of Moocifer which starts off with a thunder clap of fear. Tyrax: Tyrax is a tornado demon who is incredibly destructive, he controls the wind and uses his powers to destroy anything that gets in his way - he signifies the appearance of Moocifer by destroying the windows with his ghost-like wail. Deadite Jay: A possessed almost deadite-like version of tonight show host Jay Leno, he is often the one who appears in my Leno nightmares and is the one always out to get me. Although he is more comical than scary because of his oversized chin, he is pretty terrifying. When he's angry his voice tends to go from nasally and high pitched to loud and almost terrifying (kind of like the real Jay). Has many of his mannerisms too. Often says..."Did you hear about this? I'm going to get you!" or sometimes yells out "I'll swallow your soul!" , that it is usually before Bruce (either the Ash lookalike of my closet gang or the real Bruce Campbell) shows up, says.."Swallow this" and shoots him. His presence is often signyified with either a horror movie theme or a creepy nursery rhyme. Damien: A huge demon dog kind of like Cerberus except he has only one head, he is modelled on a rotweiler and has fire breath. Toymaster: A creepy deranged spellcaster who runs the toys r us store in the mall of doom, often likes to turn people into toys. Dr Gill: A mad scientist who due to a freak lab accident became some sort of fish-like creature. Dr Gill owns a twisted aquarium filled with various different mutant fish including a tank filled with pirahnas lead by a pirahna monster named Chompers. He is partially based on Joe from Help I'm A Fish and resembles what Limburger from Biker Mice looks like without his mask on. He is able to breathe underwater and is a great swimmer. Terror Kat: Based on my friend Kirsty's creepy cousin Tazmin, Terror Kat is a werecat of sorts. Her human form looks kind of like Miranda Cosgrove, while her werecat form looks somewhat almost panther-like. She has numerous cat-like traits in human form as well including hissing at people she doesn't like. She absolutely hates rats which is why Ratty is often the best one to stop her. Not only is she crazy about cats - she is very cat-like herself. Category:Blog posts